


Bring Me Home

by Mars_Girl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, CADMUS - Freeform, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Kryptonite, Love, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 09:01:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16740994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mars_Girl/pseuds/Mars_Girl
Summary: After Kara and Lena have a small argument, both are left feeling regretful. But before they have a chance to properly apologize to one another, they work together to defend National City from a series of Cadmus attacks. This time, however, Cadmus gains the upper hand and forces Kara to make a decision that will leave her in the hands of Cadmus.





	Bring Me Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! First of all, thank you for giving this story a chance! This is my first time posting a story of mine and I hope everyone enjoys it! Please feel free to leave your thoughts in the comments below! I'd love to hear what you think! :)

Kara slowly began to wake up to the sounds of National City starting a new day. As she listened closer, she could hear mothers telling their children to have a good day at school, a barista repeating an order at the coffee shop around the corner, and birds happily chirping as they flew over her apartment building. There were no sirens or calls for help, which Kara was thankful for as she stretched the haze of sleep away. The sun was shining through her apartment window, illuminating her bedroom with a warm, yellow glow. Kara smiled at how nice the sun felt on her skin, having only slept in shorts and a sports bra.

Rubbing her eyes sleepily, Kara sat up and swung her legs off the side of the bed. She sat there for a minute as she continued to listen to the peacefulness that seemed to have settled over the city. Mornings like these were rare after all and she wanted to enjoy it while it lasted. Standing up, Kara walked over to the window and pushed the curtain open a little more. She stood like that for a while, one hand holding the curtain to the side while she laid her forehead on the other arm resting on the wall to the side of the window.

 _I bet Alex is getting restless with how quiet the baddies of the city are being right now,_ Kara thought and chuckled to herself. Her sister was always ready to take on whatever came their way and it was days like today that she claimed were “too slow” for her liking. Kara, on the other hand, enjoyed these days. When no one was in dire need of Supergirl’s help, it meant that Kara could just take a day and be herself. She could just be Kara. Of course, she loved being known as Supergirl and wanted nothing more than to protect National City – to protect Earth – as best as possible. But that didn’t mean that being a superhero wasn’t exhausting. There have been several nights lately that Kara had flown back to her apartment just to fall asleep in bed with her suit still on, smelling like one big warehouse fire. Or passing out on the couch with some foreign alien goo from a messy fight downtown.

But when Kara had moments like this to simply observe the people of her city going about their day, safe and sound… It was all worth it. She loves this city, loves the people, and loves this planet. And if protecting what she loved meant being a little more exhausted at the end of a long day, then so be it. This was her home and she would protect it for as long as she lived.

Kara was still deep in thought as she watched the city below her, but all her thoughts came to a stop when she felt arms wrap around her waist from behind. At first, Kara felt confused but then she instantly relaxed at the familiar, loving touch.

“I didn’t realize you were awake, love.” Came the soft voice that Kara had become to know all too well. Goosebumps spread over her body as she felt warm breaths hit her skin right between her shoulder blades. Smiling, Kara moved one of her hands to be over the hands that were resting on her abdomen. She began to rub soft circles with her thumb on one of the hands that held her.

“I haven’t been up long,” Kara replied softly, her voice still thick with sleep. “It’s a peaceful morning. I wanted to be up to enjoy it.” Kara could feel Lena smile as her lips pressed against the middle of her back. Cherishing the feeling, Kara closed her eyes as Lena continued to place several soft kisses.

“I understand,” Lena replied before laying her head against Kara’s back. The pair stayed like this for a few minutes, simply enjoying each other’s presence and touch. Kara continued to rub small circles on Lena’s hand and sighed in happiness.

“How long have you been up, Lee?’ Kara asked, breaking the comfortable silence that had fallen between them.

“Mmm… Not too long. I woke up this morning and decided to look over a few things for work.”

Kara chuckled softly. “Now, why does that not surprise me?” Turning around, it was Kara’s turn to wrap her arms around Lena. She rested her hands on the small of Lena’s back and pulled her close as she leaned against the window sill. “Lena Luthor working instead of sleeping? Shocker.”

Lena rolled her eyes and smirked. “You’re the one to talk, Miss Saving-the-world-every-damn-day.”

“Language!” Kara jokingly scolded. In response, Lena raised one of her eyebrows with a daring twinkle to her emerald eyes. When Kara’s blue eyes met Lena’s green, it was as if the whole world came to a stop. Kara’s gaze drifted down to Lena’s lips and then back up, seeking permission.

Lena brought her hand up and gently ran her fingers along Kara’s cheek, giving Kara permission to kiss her. Kara slowly leaned down and softly pressed her lips against Lena’s. The kiss was slow and sweet but it was also filled with a lot of emotion. It was as if this kiss conveyed all their feelings for each other that could not be put into words. Pulling back a little from the kiss, Kara kept her forehead against Lena’s.

“Worth it,” Kara breathlessly whispered as she moved to kiss Lena again.

Lena, sounding a bit breathless herself after the second kiss, looked up at Kara with confusion in her eyes. “What was that, love?”

Kara just shook her head with a smile that made Lena’s heart swell. “I’m just so… happy. You make me happy and this feeling… being with you… it makes it all worth it.” Kara stopped for a second to kiss Lena again before continuing. “And I hope you feel the same way because you are everything to me and I want to make you hap—”

Lena stopped Kara’s rambling with a passionate kiss before pulling back. “I am happy, Kara. Never doubt that. You make me so happy.”

When saying the last word, Lena’s voice broke ever so slightly, but Kara noticed it. Looking into her eyes, Kara could see the love and truth behind her words. Kara could see it all and she hoped that Lena could see it in her eyes as well, which of course, Lena did. The pair kissed again and then stayed in each other’s embrace until a loud growl came from Kara’s stomach.

“Hungry?” Lena questioned with yet another raise of her eyebrow.

“Always,” Kara answered with an embarrassed laugh. “Can we make chocolate chip waffles?”

Lena pondered the breakfast option for a few seconds while Kara gave her a sad puppy look. “Alright, alright. Under one condition though – you must eat something healthier for lunch.”

“DEAL!” Kara practically yelled before kissing Lena’s forehead. She then proceeded to practically skip to the nightstand to retrieve her glasses. But when she reached for her glasses, it was as if her whole world flipped upside down. Kara felt dizzy, nauseous, and disoriented all at the same time. Her hand quickly reached out to grip the nightstand in an attempt to steady herself.

Lena didn’t miss a beat. “Kara? Are you okay?” Lena asked as she hurried over. “Here, let me help you sit down.”

Kara nodded her head and slowly moved to sit at the edge of the bed with Lena’s help. And just as quickly as it had come, the sick feeling disappeared. “Yeah, sorry. I… I’m okay. Just felt a bit dizzy is all.”

Still feeling worried, Lena looked Kara over closely. “Are you sure? It’s not like you to feel under the weather.” Lena knelt down in front of Kara and tucked a few loose strands of hair behind her ear.

Kara closed her eyes at the feeling and tried to allow herself to relax again. Something felt off, but she couldn’t place what exactly it was. “I’m okay. Nothing a few chocolate chip waffles can’t fix,” she said with a smile that she felt was a little more forced than usual. Lena noticed it too. Before either one could say anything further, Kara winced as a sharp pain went through her head.

“Kara!” Lena exclaimed with worry as she watched Kara grab her head with her hands. “What’s wrong?”

The same pain shot through Kara’s head again, causing her to groan. “It hurts…” She tried to clarify more, but the pain intensified and her thoughts became jumbled. It felt as if someone was stabbing a rod straight through her skull over and over again. “Lena…”

Lena replied to her, but Kara could only make out bits and pieces. “I’m here. Just take… for… okay?” Although she had no clue what Lena was saying, she nodded and leaned into Lena’s embrace. At some point, Lena had moved beside her on the bed and was now basically holding her.

As the pain continued to worsen, Kara held onto Lena as if her life depended on it. She tried to tell Lena what was happening, but she was unsure if anything was actually making it out of her mouth. The world started to go black as Kara struggled to focus on Lena’s voice and touch to no avail. Panic settled in the pit of her stomach as she tried grasping onto Lena even tighter, but she could no longer feel Lena with her.

White-hot pain shot through her head again and then all went black.

***

Kara jerked awake as ice cold water was splashed into her face. She gasped and spluttered until the initial panic passed. Opening her eyes, Kara slowly became more aware of her surroundings. She was in some form of a cell that has only one door with a small sliding hatch as its window. There was a guard by the window who was dressed in black, tactical gear. He was holding a bucket that he must have used to throw water on her while his assault rifle rested against the wall by the door. The green glow of the room indicated the use of kryptonite emitters, which were causing her to feel sick and weak along with having a horrible headache.

She was cuffed with kryptonite shackles in the middle of the cell with her hands chained above her head attached to a hook on the ceiling. Only the tips of her toes were able to touch the floor if she made an effort to do so. Her arm muscles were burning and her shoulders felt like they were being pulled out of socket, so she stretched her legs down as much as she could to take the weight off her arms. While she was working on taking the pressure off her arms, she realized that she was only wearing some kind of white wrap around her breasts and a white pair of underwear. It made Kara feel very uncomfortable, especially with the guard eyeing her in the awful way that he was.

 _How did I get here?_ Kara wondered to herself. She tried to think about the events that led up to this point, but she couldn’t remember anything. It didn’t help that the kryptonite emitters seemed to be turned up to a very high level, causing her thoughts to be sluggish and disoriented. And this headache… it throbbed painfully with her heartbeat. She was sure that she must have been exposed to the kryptonite emitters for a while now.

Closing her eyes, Kara tried to think about what happened, but still nothing came to her. _Alex and Lena must be worried sick._ Kara thought and then it hit her. _Lena!_ Images flew through her mind as she remembered waking up to a peaceful morning in her apartment. She remembered Lena was there and all seemed perfect until the pain in her head pulled her away. That’s when Kara realized something else – it had all been a dream _._

 _But it felt so real._ Kara sighed and she wanted nothing else but to feel Lena’s touch again. _How long have I been here? Something tells me it hasn’t been too long._ Kara looked at the guard again, still trying to remember anything else. And still, nothing else came to her. Kara took a deep breath. _It’s okay. Just focus on finding an opportunity to escape. Alex and Lena are probably already on their way with a whole army behind them._

Kara chuckled at the thought and sense of comfort flowed through her at the thought of her sister and girlfriend looking for her. She hoped that they wouldn’t do anything stupid. At that moment, there was a knock on the door. The guard stepped to the side and set the bucket down. He opened a panel on the wall and proceeded to type in a code and scan his eyes. The door clicked open and in walked a woman that Kara wasn’t too surprised to see.  

“Supergirl. Or should I say, Kara? Either way, it’s a pleasure to have you here at Cadmus.”

Kara looked into the eyes of the other woman and stood up as straight as she could. With her shoulders back and chin up, Kara coldly responded, “Lillian Luthor.”


End file.
